


The Prodigal Son (Oneshot)

by 2000pancakes



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Fluff, Mother-Son Relationship, Redemption, Reylo - Freeform, but just a little bit, dont know if I'll include this in the third fic, i couldnt let it go, i had this idea in my head, kind of a follow up to previous fics, light kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2000pancakes/pseuds/2000pancakes
Summary: After months of conflict and pain between Kylo Ren and Rey, eventually Kylo submitted.Kylo has left the First Order and gone into hiding, no one sure of his whereabouts... except for Rey.General Organa has some time to herself now, as the First Order tries to restore order within itself in the absence of a leader.Rey asks her if she wants to be reunited with her son.





	The Prodigal Son (Oneshot)

The forest was perfect.

It was evening on the planet they were on, the sun sent soft, golden rays of light and they scattered on the floor. If he could have picked a better planet for his self-exile, he didn't know which one. The planet was mostly ocean, but the few slithers of land were covered with trees and sunny hilltops and wide, open fields.

He had seen their ship land earlier, and so he knew that the time was coming soon.

Rey came to him first, the sunlight on her face and hair seemed to soothe his racing heart for a while.

"She's here, Ben." 

Kylo nodded, he looked away from her, staring at the ground, "I keep seeing his face, Rey. My father's face."

"You had been taken by the Dark side, Ben," Rey said to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "and even then it hurt you. Your mother will forgive you. Just as I have."

"You shouldn't have, not after everything I've done to you."

"There has always been light in you. Always." 

They embraced in silence, wrapped in each other and the warm light of the forest. Rey could feel the tension in his body leave a little as they parted.

"Come, Ben. She's waiting for you."

 

Leia was standing by the ship, looking away from the forest that Rey had entered. She didn't know what she would come out with.

She wanted her son, oh goodness, how she had wanted to see him again, to love him again.

But she didn't want to look into the eyes of the man Rey had saved and see someone who was him. She feared that Kylo Ren had killed her son, along with his father and that there was no hope left.

Leia did not normally have this level of hopelessness, but she had waited so long, and time after time she saw the monster that her son had become.

She heard footsteps on the forest ground, the cracking of leaves and sticks. She took a breath and turned. She couldn't stop the tears that started falling from her eyes.

 

Ben and Leia stood looking at each other for a long time. 

Ben saw the betrayal, the loss and the pain flash on her face the minute she looked at him. He was stung by this, to see all this on the face of his mother. How could he have done this to her? And still... after all this time, after all this suffering... she still wanted to see her son.

"Mother?" He managed to say. His word split the silence between them, breaking the barrier he had formed so long ago.

"Ben." She replied, a smile forming on her face. 

Kylo started to walk towards his mother, so cautiously.

Leia was not so slow, she ran to meet her sons arms, and when they did finally meet, it was as if stars collided.

Ben felt a love he had not felt for a long time, a love he had ripped so viciously out of his heart. A mother's love. An unconditional love. A love that engulfed him, that washed away all fears he had had just moments before.

 

As Rey watched the two reunite, for just a second, she felt a pain in her stomach. Like a quick punch to the gut. She would never have this, she realized. This bond, between mother and child. It was lost to her, all those years ago.

She turned away and went for a walk, to give them some time.

She found a rock to sit on and for a long while she sat there, eyes closed, trying to use the force to wash away her sorrows.

As usual, she found her solace in knowing that Ben Solo had been saved. And that, in the end, he was hers.

And she was his.

 

_"All of your flaws and all of my flaws are laid out one by one_

_Look at the wonderful mess that we made_

_We pick ourselves undone."_

**Author's Note:**

> Song at the end is 'Flaws' by Bastille.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Please give criticism on my writing if you want, it really helps


End file.
